1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ultrasound apparatus, more particularly for applying to a multiple frequency ultrasound apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ultrasound mainly is the sort of mechanical vibration wave produced by the electrical field, normally the hertz of the wave over than 20 KHz will be named as the ultrasound. The present application as the tool for the ultrasound will be the followings, such as measuring thickness, measuring distance, medical treatment, medical diagnosis or ultrasound imaging and so on. Processing materials by using ultrasound will be for changing or accelerating change material characteristic or conditions including physics, chemistry, biological characteristic or condition. For example: “the acoustic cavitation effect” is produced under the liquid by the ultrasound, especially will be applied to the function of manufacturing, cleaning, welding, emulsifying, smashing, degasification, promoting chemical reactions and medical treatments.
The air bubble cracking induced from the acoustic cavitation effect may effectively strengthen effect of the ultrasound, also may apply to many applications including the integrated circuit industry, the electrical appliances, the computer and the related peripheral industry, the photo-electricity industry, the machinery board or the module of the precision mechanical industry, to the drugs manufacturing industry, the agricultural chemicals industry, the biological technology industry, food manufacturing industry, chemistry material manufacturing industry, the chemical product manufacturing industry, the petroleum manufacturing industry, rubber product manufacturing industry, the percutaneous implant for the medical use, the toothbrush for the family use, the milk bottle, the eyeglasses, the jewelry, cleaning for the cosmetology, stirring applications and medicine permeating.
The acoustic cavitation effect is one sort of physical phenomenon, that is, when the mechanical wave transmitting in the liquid, the mechanical wave will periodically force to the liquid, also there are the gas nuclei existing, the mechanical vibration wave will push or pull the liquid by periodically forcing, therefore the previous gas nuclei will gradually expand and grow as the big air bubble.
Referring as FIG. 1, the conventional technology will be illustrated as the followings, a single frequency ultrasound apparatus having the power circuit 11, the signal processing circuit 12, the electronic amplifier 13, the impedance matching circuit 14 and the transducer 15. The power circuit 11 is used to supply the necessary electric power of the every element part. The signal processing circuit 12 is used to produce the waveform signal of the predetermined frequency. The electronic amplifier 13 is used to enlarge the waveform signal of the predetermined frequency. The impedance matching circuit 14 is used to match for the input or output system impedance. The transducer 15 is used to receive the enlarged waveform signal of the predetermined frequency, and to transfer the electrical energy as the mechanical energy, then producing the ultrasound of the predetermined frequency.
The conventional technology for the multiple frequency ultrasound system is combined with the previous multiple every different frequency ultrasound apparatus, such as the dual frequency ultrasound clean system is set by two units of the different single-frequency ultrasound apparatus in the water, in order to make two kinds of different frequency in the water. Due to the manufacturing cost of the multi-frequency ultrasound system will be quite expensive, therefore outputting machinery wave for several kinds of frequency using unique transducer will assist to reduce the cost of the element part, also will produce the stronger acoustic cavitation effect.
Furthermore, although in the American Patent U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,834,871, 6,002,195, 6,181,051, 6,433,460, 6,822,372, 6,313,565, 6,462,461 and 6,453,836, these granted patent documents seem quite similar with the invention, however, still there is no more any previous patent document related about the invention. They are not able to cover the related technology of the present invention.